


Of Conniving Neighbors

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Series: Mission: Suburbia [20]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Multi, mission suburbia, possible fangirl japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-14
Updated: 2001-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's is such an overdone holiday, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Conniving Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic, reposted for archival purposes.

Duo was feeling rather disgruntled. Granted, it was no big thing, but really, to have gone the *entire* day with only a peck on the cheek at breakfast was *not* his idea of how a typical Valentine's Day in the suburbs ought to go.

It didn't help that Trowa had received a massive box of chocolates from Quatre, or that Quatre had come back from lunch to find his desk covered under a pile of red roses, or that the two of them had then immediately disappeared into the nearest broom closet, remaining there until an exasperated Une had sent them home. Zechs had surprised Noin with breakfast in bed, or so he'd heard her giggle to Sally. Heck, even Wufei had surprised Sally with a fancy lunch and tickets to the opera for that evening.

And all he'd gotten from Heero was a peck on the cheek, in return for a special, elaborate breakfast and a gift of a boxed set of Heero's favorite authors.

Life was *so* not fair.

Duo sighed and consoled himself with the fact that he couldn't complain too much, since he *had* Heero and they were by no means unhappy with each other. It just annoyed him to have to smile and shrug at Noin and Sally when they demanded to know what Heero and he had planned for the evening.

Honestly, he was beginning to understand how Une must feel to have to work in such a hormonally charged office.

"You're awfully quiet this evening," Heero remarked on the drive home. "Something wrong?"

"Eh, no... I'm fine." Duo mentally crossed his fingers.

Heero smirked to himself and kept his own counsel.

   


* * *

  
 

Betty grinned to herself and blinked the porch lights twice as she saw the Maxwell-Yuy car turn the corner and drive up the street.

"What on earth are you doing, woman?" Shirley inquired, watching.

"Letting Heero know that the coast is clear."

Shirley paused. "No, no, I'm going to ask. What have you done?"

Betty smiled innocently. "Would I have done something, Shirl?"

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

   


* * *

  
 

Duo walked into the house ahead of Heero, trying not to feel as disappointed as he wanted to. ~It's just a stupid, over- commercialized holiday. No need to be this upset, really. Really, I mean that... what the hell?~ He stopped short in the dining room door, staring at the table, which was set for a candlelit dinner. In the next room, soft music was playing. A small, foil-wrapped box sat on his dinner plate, with a card propped next to it.

"You thought I forgot, didn't you?" From behind Duo, Heero wrapped his arms around his husband, resting his chin on Duo's shoulder and presenting him with a single long-stemmed rose.

"I'm not going to ask how you managed this," Duo breathed, amazed.

"I had a little help... go on, open it." Heero pushed Duo forward with a gentle shove.

"I will... in a minute." Duo turned, wrapping his arms around Heero and kissing him. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Heero nuzzled his face against Duo's cheek. "A few times."

"Sorry I doubted you..." Duo sighed and swayed gently to the tempo of the music with Heero, early disappointment completely forgotten as they slow-danced together.

   


* * *

  
 

Shirley sighed with misty eyes. "That's so romantic..."

Betty beamed. "Isn't it?" She looked across the way to where the two men were lost in their own world.

Shirley reached over and twitched the curtains closed. "Let's give them a little privacy tonight," she smiled. "Besides, I want to show you what I got *you*."

Betty smiled brightly. ~Good things really *do* come those who do good for their fellow men,~ she thought delightedly. And then she had other things to think about.


End file.
